Karkat's Intervention
by DersePrincess
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! This story deals with self-inflicted cutting, suicidal thoughts, as well as attempts
1. Chapter 1

**Karkat looked down at his razor which was covered in his own blood. His arms were now covered in fresh new cuts that he inflicted on himself. Cutting himself is his own way to make him stop feeling any sort of emotion. He doesn't want to be happy, depressed, and most importantly, he doesn't want to cry. He cleans his arms from the blood and then he cleans his razor. As he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror he has a dead expression on his face. An expression as if he had no soul. He throws his sweater back on and walks out to join his other friends so they wouldn't wonder where he is. Karkat goes to the living room to find Dave, Kanaya, Rose, Terezi, and Vriska all sitting and watching T.V. Its another cartoon marathon they are watching called Steven Universe. He sits on the couch next to Dave. Dave, noticing the dead look on Karkat's face, says "Hey Karkat, you alright? You were in the bathroom quite a while there. What did you have to take your 'massive rage shit-snake' or whatever?" Dave chuckles but he gets no response from Karkat.**

" **Karkat, are you tired? Would you like to go to bed?" inquires Kanaya.**

" **Hello?" She still gets no answer from him.**

" **Karkat!" Finally, they get a reaction from him as he jumps in surprise. The dead look on his face is gone and was replaced by paranoia.**

" **Wh-What?! Oh sorry Kanaya I...dozed off that's all. Did you say something?"**

" **Well we were wondering if you were ok. As Dave said you were in the bathroom for a long time. Are you feeling sick? You are looking a bit pale."**

" **I'm fine Kanaya. I'm not sick."**

 **Dave was now feeling very uncertain about Karkat's behavior. Its not like him to doze of that easily. Dave gets up and excuses himself to go use the restroom. When he enters the restroom, he notices a razor blade. He picks it up and gets a sickening feeling in his heart. He turns it over and what he saw made his heart break. He saw some dried candy red blood on the razor. He knows where that blood has come from but he doesn't want to believe that Karkat is actually doing this to himself. Dave takes the razor blade and sets it in his pocket and returns to the living room.**

 **Dave enters the living room and sits back on the couch. He looks over to Rose and gives her a "I need to talk to you about something important but not now" look. Rose nods her head and they all continue to watch T.V. They run out of snacks to eat so Rose volunteers to go to the kitchen to some more. Noticing that this is a perfect time to tell Rose what he saw, Dave gets up to join her. Once Rose and Dave were out of everyone's sight, Dave showed Rose the blade.**

" **I saw this blade in the bathroom and look, there's Karkat's blood on it" says Dave.**

" **Oh my gosh, Dave I-" Rose could barely speak at the sight of the blade.**

" **I know, it left me shocked too. I almost was in tears when I found this." Dave's hand began to shake a little as he set the blade on the counter. Rose then put the popcorn in the microwave while she tried to gather her words. "Well, this certainly explains the dead look on his face." Rose explains.**

" **Rose, what should we do? I don't know why he's doing this and I don't want him to die!" exclaims Dave.**

" **What's going on in there? Where's the popcorn?!" exclaims Terezi from the living room. Rose takes the finished bag of popcorn. "You're going to have to talk to him Dave. And make it soon."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave was awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps down the hall. He looks to his right and Karkat is not in his sleeping bag. The footsteps seemed to have woken up Rose as well because she was sitting upright staring at Dave.** " _ **I saw him walk over to his room, please go and check on him. My cell phone is on so text me if anything goes wrong"**_ **Rose whispers to Dave. Dave nodded and started to silently walk towards Karkat's room. As Dave gets closer to the bedroom, he gets more and more nervous on what he'll see. The thought of a knife on Karkat's neck, or a gunshot wound through his skull was enough to Dave sick. The thoughts buzzing in head quickly stopped when he heard quiet sobbing coming from Karkat's room when he reaches the door. Dave pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything more. All he heard was muffled sobbing, almost as if someone was crying into their hands. Then the sobbing stops and a loud sigh can be heard. What Dave heard next almost made him drop to his knees. It was Karkat, softly saying,**

" **This is it. The end for me. I'm so sorry, everyone."**

 **Dave then bursts through the door and slamming it, waking everyone up in the house. Dave rushes in to find Karkat standing on a box with a noose around his neck. Dave immediately carried Karkat off the box, untying the rope doing so, and throwing Karkat on his bed.**

" **Dave what the fuck?! Why did you do that?! Leave me al-"**

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dave screams as he himself begins to cry. Unable to control himself, Dave begins to cry loudly clutching himself. Karkat then begins to cry too. With all this noise, Rose begins to panic a little and brings Kanaya, who is genuinely concerned, to see what is happening in the bedroom. They walk in to see Karkat and Dave breaking down to nothing but tears. "Dave, wh-what happened?" Kanaya asks but then Rose tugs on her sleeve and looks in the direction where Rose is looking. They a rope hanging from the ceiling and an envelope that addresses "To Those Who Knew Karkat Vantas". Rose kneels down at Dave and begins to rub his back, trying to get him to calm down. Kanaya sits beside Karkat on his bed trying to calm him down as well. Once the crying was turned down a little Rose asks to Karkat, "Why did you feel the need to do this Karkat? Why didn't you ask for help?"**

" **I-I didn't..I-" Karkat could barely speak because of him sobbing. The door was then opened again and Terezi and Vriska barge in. Being very rude, Vriska begins yelling. "What the HELL is going on hear? You know some of u are trying to sleep here!" Terezi notices the rope and Dave and Karkat crying. She turns pale when she realizes the situation and why Karkat was behaving so differently earlier.**

" **Vriska I think we should leave, do you see what's going on here?" Terezi's voice was shaking a little. Vriska looks around and then sees the same things.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Karkat?! Were you just trying to commit suicide? HA! Jeez only you could do anything that pathetic. But I guess it would do us all a favour. If you would've died now, we wouldn't have to waste our time watching these stupid rom-coms and looking at what a pathetic LOSER you are! But I have to ask, why didn't you do this sooner? If you killed yourself before, most of your 'friends' would've stayed alive because you wouldn't be here to screw up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

" **Vriska, how could y-" Terezi was cut off as Dave got up and socked Vriska right in the face, sending her across the room and almost out of the door. She sits up and by her surprise, Dave was crying.**

'' **HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS BITCH!" Before Dave began to beat Vriska up more, he was stopped by Karkat yelling at him.**

" **Wait Dave! She's actually right. I'm so pathetic. All I wanted was to be a good leader and help people but…" Karkat began to sob again. "But i ended up getting everyone killed or hurt. I'm no leader, I'm a loser, pathetic. I do deserve to die." Dave walked over to Karkat and grabbed Karkat's shoulders. "Don't you dare say that Karkat! Do you realize that there are people that would fucking care a whole shitload if you died?! Especially me Karkat! Don't fucking forget that I fucking love you you shithead!"**

 **Dave lets go of Karkat's shoulders and begins to sob in his hands again. Karakat then kneels beside Dave, reaching his hand out to him. "I'm sorry. Dave please forgive me. I didn't know you actually cared." Dave looks up at Karkat, lunging at him to pull Karkat into a tight hug. "Of course i fucking car KK, you're my boyfriend after all," chuckles Dave, still sobbing a little. Kanaya comes off of the bed to console the both of them. "Karkat, please tell us next time if you feel this way." Rose then joins in, "Yeah Karkat, there are better options to deal with this depression of yours."**

 **Terezi then moves shyly towards Karkat. Looking down at her hands she says, "I'm sorry that I poked fun at you Karkat. I-I had no idea that you felt this way." Karkat looks up at Terezi and gives her a half smile, tears still streaming down his face. "Its ok Terezi, I forgive." Almost simultaneously, everyone looks over to Vriska, who was still sitting on the floor, trying to get her nosebleed to stop from Dave's punch.**

" **What?"**

" **Don't you have something you would like to say?" Questions Dave, sternly.**

" **HA! As fucking if! Not after the way you punched me straight in the face. You got some nerve to expect me to apolo-"**

" **VRISKA!" Screams Terezi, now looking at the floor.**

" **Oh come Terezi, you don't really expect me to apologize, do you?"**

" **Just, do it."**

 **Vriska stumbles to get up and walks over to Karkat. With a sour expression on her face she says, "Fine, I'm sorry for what I said. Kinda." Karkat then gets up looking at Vriska. "I accept your apology. Now, get out of my hive."**

" **Excuse me?" Vriska is overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment.**

" **You heard me, get out."**

 **Vriska leaves the room, heading for the front door, proceeding to slam the door shut with frustration. Karkat looks back at everyone, then at the mess of his bedroom. "Would you guys mind helping me clean up this place?" Chuckles Karkat. Laughingly, everyone agrees and helps clean the mess up.**


	3. Epilogue

**Karkat has now been taking therapy sessions with Rose to help deal with his depression. With the help of Dave and his other friends, Karkat learned to deal with his depression. He was still his old self, angry and loud but still very cute. However, Karkat was able to enjoy now the simpler things in life and he became more of a positive person. And for the first time in a long while, Dave saw Karkat smile with pure happiness in his heart.**


End file.
